Divine Ice Phoenix Sect
The Divine Ice Phoenix Sect is the main powerhouse and the most important sect within the entire Snow Song Realm due to attaining the legacy of the Ice Phoenix. Mu Bingyun is the current Sect Master. History A long time ago, the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect was a force where half of it was family. Even though they also took disciples from the outside, there were very few of them. It was controlled very harshly and they basically only took in female disciples. But, because the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon was a divine art of the ice element, on top of the environment of the Snow Song Realm, it was extremely difficult to conceive children for those who cultivate the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon. Because of problems with conceiving children, the sect was forced to loosen its restrictions and absorb qualified disciples from outside through examinations. Currently, the sect attracts new disciples through regular entrance examinations. Those who enter Ice Phoenix Palace can be bestowed the surname ‘Mu.’ The surname Mu is exclusive to the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. Taking Mu as your surname will give you great benefits and make it easier for you inside the Ice Phoenix Region and even the entire Snow Song Realm. Bloodline Not everyone who enters the sect can receive the Ice Phoenix bloodline. Exceptional disciples may be given a drop of Ice Phoenix blood that is diluted ten thousand times. They would be able to cultivate Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon but the bloodline would be too thin to be passed to the next generation. Only the direct disciple of the sect master will be bestowed one drop of Ice Phoenix origin blood. The extreme ice powers of the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon and the cold environment of the Snow Song Realm causes reproduction problems for both male and female members of the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. This severely limits the number of descendants than can inherit the bloodline. The Icy Phoenix bloodline is constantly shrinking and there may come a time when it finally runs out. Sect Members Ranking Sect Master * Mu Xuanyin (former) * Mu Bingyun Vice Sect Master * Great Elders * Mu Yunzhi * Mu Huanzhi Palace Masters (36 Palace Masters) * Mu Bingyun Elders * Mu Tanzhi * Mu Yunque * Mu Canfeng Hall Masters (108 Halls) * Mu Fengshu - Freezing Snow Hall's Main Hall Master Others * Mu Sushan - Freezing Snow Hall's attendant of general affairs Ranking for disciples Ranking of disciples in the sect is separated into the following groups. Direct Disciple of the Realm King * Yun Che (Former) * Mu Feixue Divine Ice Phoenix Hall (Core disciples) * Mu Feixue (Former) * Mu Hanyi * Mu Hanyu Ice Phoenix Palace (Thirty-six palaces) * Mu Yizhou (Expelled) * Mu Luoqiu * Mu Xiaolan Freezing Snow Hall (One Hundred and eight halls) * Di Kui * Liu Hang * Feng Mo * Ji Hanfeng Snowfall Palace (Half disciples, half part-time worker) * Others * Mu Heng (Expelled) * Li Mingcheng Profound Arts * Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon * Moon Splitting Cascade Forbidden Ice Phoenix Formation Broken Moon Oblivion Locations * Heavenly Netherfrost Lake * Mist End Valley Items * Snowsilk Seed * Ice Phoenix Engraved Jade - Nameplate signifying one as a disciple of Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. * Starpicker Stone * Jadefallen Ice Soul Pellet * Amorous Frost Dew Entrance Examination The entrance examination is for membership into Freezing Snow Hall, which signifies one is an official disciple of the Sect. It happens once every year and lasts around seven days. An exam can have over one million participants each day. Divine Origin Realm is the basic requirement to participate in the entrance exam. If one fails the examination, they have to wait five years to take part again. The examination has three tests. Examinees are grouped together into teams of over one hundred thousand people: # Profound strength assessment - Those below Divine Origin Realm fail # Snowstorm Realm - Travel 150 km in an extreme snowstorm world. First 1000 people pass, the rest fail. # Ice Profound Realm - Stay in the realm and fight strong profound beasts as long as possible. The difficulty increases with time. The 100 people who last the longest will pass. The one with the best record in the exams will be rewarded. Trivia * From the lowest Snowfall Palace disciple to the highest Main Sect Master, Divine Ice Phoenix Sect only has a total of ten million members. * In Divine Ice Phoenix Sect, seniority is not based on age but rank. For example, all of the disciples in Snowfall Palace need to address the disciples of Freezing Snow Hall as senior brother or sister. Category:Realm of Gods Category:Snow Song Realm Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Sect Category:Ice Phoenix Region Category:Water Laws